starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Неймодианцы
*Лотт ДодStar Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary *Долтей Дофайн *Лашрос Дофайн *Лок Дурд *Сентепет Финдос *Сиб Канай *Нут Ганрей *Рун Хаако *Арутеоус Ганней *Тей Хау *Мар Туук *Хат МончарDarth Maul: Shadow Hunter *ВалеYlesia *Гап Нокс *Грошик *Нап Лагард *Нозабуйба *Фейм Дримал *Йи Мо *Нон Вейяко }} Неймодианцы ( ) — разумная раса человекоподобных гуманоидов, имеющих отдаленную генетическую связь с дуросами. Раса ведет происхождение с планеты Неймодия, а также владеет колониями Кейто-Неймодия, Деко Неймодия и Кору Неймодия. Неймодианцы известны своей жадностью и трусостью. Способны видеть в инфракрасном спектре. Для неймодианцев огромное значение имеют богатства и материальные наслаждения, поэтому они идут на многое что бы их заполучить, но тем не менее, их очень легко запугать и сделать пешками. Раса довольно малочисленна. Так же они чаще всего командуют армиями дроидов из-за собственной резвости соображения. Неймодианцы наиболее известны тем, что стояли во главе «Торговой федерациии». Самыми известными неймодианцами считаются Нут Ганрей, Рун Хаако и сенатор Лотт Дод — высокопоставленные члены «Торговой федерации», которые позже присоединились к Конфедерации независимых систем, сепаратистскому движению, которое вело войну с Республикой. После уничтожения Совета сепаратистов, провозглашения Галактической Империи и роспуска «Торговой федерации», неймодианцы стали иметь менее важное значение, чем это было раньше. Биология и внешний вид thumb|left|140px|Женщина-неймодианка С тех пор, как Неймодианцы отдалились от своих генетических родственников дуросов, они сохранили с ними много общих черт, в том числе основное строение тела, безносые лица и зелено-голубой оттенок кожи (хотя неймодианцы, как правило, серые). Их глаза также имеют зрачки, лежащие по горизонтали, и они обычно выделяются маленькими шишками на голове и выгнутыми ртами. Обонятельные железа находятся под глазами. Эти генетические различия приписывают к определенным особенностям родины неймодианцев — Неймодии, в том числе её гравитации, которая намного выше чем на Дуро. Кроме того, звезда планеты была тусклее, а сама планета была влажной, и широко окутывалась туманами и мглой. Неимодианская кожа часто выглядит в крапинку, если существо слишком зажиточное (само-потворствующее) или склонно к частым стрессам, например как Нут Ганрей. От большого стресса, легкие неймодианца начнут судорожно сжиматься и расширяться, откуда и пошла поговорка характеризующая неймодианцев как единственный вид с одним большим органом посвященным беспокойству. Если неймодианцы чувствуют тошноту, то их кожа становится розовой. Неймодианцы имеют пять пальцев и два когтя на пальцах ног.thumb|140px|Нозабуйба, красный неймодианец. Неймодианцы рождаются в личиночном состоянии, так называемой "личинкой". Хоть и у матерей и есть клоака, личинки рождаются живыми, а не из яиц. Многие дуросы сейчас сильно оскорбляются, если их сравнивают со своими двоюродными братьями неймодианцами. В основном источнике TriPlanetary Press, известного как Encyclopedia Galactica, при чтении записи про неймодианцев видим: "Смотрите: Дуросы". Классический пример этого, когда работодатель в судоходной компании, полюбопытствовал, почему неймодианец будет работать пилотом, когда он был в действительности дуросом. Причина оскорбления очевидена: неймодианцы как правило, трусливы, жадны, и боятся смерти, в то время как дуросы были предприимчивыми, общительными, и мирными. Хорошо известно, что неймодианцы были носителями пресловутого заболевания. В шутку сказанная фраза Эбеном Q3 Баобабом, бывшим врачом на неймодианском флоте: "основной экспорт неймодианцев с родной планеты является червь мозжечка Тип Рот С". Баобаб также пояснил в своём произведении Галактический разговорник-путеводителе, что и "Великая Пандемия Деершеба" и "Кишечное расстройство Барс Барка", (которое истощло десятки убезийских колонистов) возникла от неймодианцев.Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide Несколько раз в прошлом, Неймодия закрывалась на карантин и вводился запрет для путешественников. После смерти, органы неймодианца быстро высыхают, если он сразу не похоронен или сожжен. Лицо трупа становилось удлиненным, и мешок мозг сморщивался в серию маленьких стручков за головой. Именно этот ужасающий образ смерти, в сочетании с джеоносианским телосложения, вдохновил на создание внешнего вида боевого дроид B1 Торговой Федерации. Большинство неймодианцев худые, однако, сепаратистский генерал Лок Дурд, испытывавший новое оружие, под названием "Дефолиатор" на планете Маридун обладал очень тучным телосложением. Общество и культура Образование и социальный строй Неймодианцы проводят детство, как тщедушные личинки в коммунальных ульях Неймодии, в возрасте от рождения до семи стандартных лет. Ими сознательно пренебрегают, выделяя ограниченное количество пищи. Таким образом, слабые отсеивались, а наиболее корыстные из них могли накопить больше пищи, чем они могли бы съесть сами по себе. Неймодианское образование обеспечивало выживание жадных. Из-за этого, неймодианцы сохраняли больные воспоминания о родине и старался избегать её, насколько это возможно. На самом деле, самые способные индивиды Неймодии, как правило покинули планету в молодом возрасте, часто вступая в Торговую Федерацию и служа на ее торговых кораблях. Между тем, слабый и менее способны представители вида были изолированы на Неймодии и сопредельных мирах, где они, как правило обслуживают огромные улья насекомых, грибковые хозяйства, и питомники жуков.Cloak of Deception Взрослые неймодианцы имели репутацию сведущих в бизнесе и были хорошо известны как руководство Торговой Федерации. К сожалению, у других рас выработался стереотип неймодианцев, как жадных, боящихся смерти, ленивых, коррумпированных и даже пренебрегающих детьми. Это видно по использованию дроидов почти везде. Так же часто говорили, что одним из самых сложных понятий для неймодианецев была верность. Члены других видов часто воспринимаются неймодианцев, как злодеев На самом деле, понятия морали и этики, которые присутсвуют в других обществах, полностью отсутствуют в неймодианской культуре. С младенчества, их растили в уверенности, что все, что они могли бы присвоить принадлежит им по праву, независимо от используемых средств.Secrets of Naboo Их вид был известен ещё и тем, что очень боялся каких-либо сражений, и появлялось обманчивое впечатление, что они не доверяют живым солдатам. Это показывает, почему их часто критикуют за их трусливый характер и было одной из причин, почему они сделали ставку на использование механизированной армии, состоящей из дроидов.Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' Этот вид были отмечен за высокой степень параноидальности и один из самых сложных терминов, в понимании которого они испытывают трудности - был термин лояльность. Кроме того, обсуждение чувств индивида считалось табуированным среди неймодианцев. Появления *«Darth Bane: Path of Destruction» *«Darth Bane: Rule of Two» *«Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express» *«Darth Maul: Saboteur» *«Cloak of Deception» *«Star Wars: Darth Maul» *«Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter» *«Single Cell» *«Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi» *«Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins» *«Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul» *«Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» novel *«Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» comic *«Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» *«Deep Spoilers» *«Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War» *«Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version» *«Outbound Flight» *«Starfighter: Crossbones» *«Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * * * * * * * * * *«Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» novel *«Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» comic *«Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» *«Elusion Illusion» *«Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice» *«Republic Commando: Hard Contact» *«Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind» *«Shatterpoint» *«Republic Commando: Triple Zero» *«Republic Commando: True Colors» *«Hero of Cartao» *«CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition» *«CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition» *«CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition» *«Deep Forest» *«Changing Seasons» *«CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition» *«CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition» *«Star Wars: General Grievous» *«Star Wars: Clone Wars» **"Chapter 4" **"Chapter 20" *«Brothers in Arms» *«Labyrinth of Evil» *«Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune» *«Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» novel *«Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» comic *«Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» *«Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24» *«The Queen of Air and Darkness» *«Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere» *«Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader» *«Death Star» *«Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit» *«Three Against the Galaxy» *«X-wing: Rogue Leader» *«Survivor's Quest» *«Emissary of the Void» *«Destiny's Way» *«Ylesia» *«Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen» *«Tempest» *«Exile» }} Источники *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Written Word'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Смотри также *Дуросы *Неймодианский брут *Неймодианский головной убор *Неймодианский оружейный батальон Внешние сылки * * Категория:Неймодианцы Категория:Сторонники сепаратистов Категория:Расы (Н) Категория:Разумные млекопитающие